


Free children

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Letting them do what they want, it's simple isn't it? but it makes Clark smile.





	Free children

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that I'm still being nice to Clark, oh well

“Good morning.” There was supposed to be somewhere else that Clark was supposed to be but he could not think of another place he would rather be at the moment. Outside the Luthor Penthouse high up in the sky. Outside the balcony window of someone very important. “How’s my little Alpha today?”

“Daddy!” The balcony doors were flung open in her hurry. Clark felt his heart melt when his daughter almost tripped over the purple curtains in her hurry to get outside. No matter how many times he saw her, looked at her. He had to marvel at how beautiful and free she was. “You’re here!”

“Lena.” She was so warm and soft. Clark hugged her tightly to himself. her Alpha scent was so strong, not as strong as his own or her brother’s but still a strong scent. Under that scent lay the scent of someone else that was strong. A scent that calmed Clark to this day. He let a smile hug his lips as his thoughts drifted. Not that he was going to admit out loud what that scent did to him even now. “Good morning, my daring beautiful Lena.” He said softly.

“I knew you would come Daddy!” She tugged at his arms a gentle strength with a laugh. “I told Papa that you would come. I told brother too. I was right! Did you see Daddy? I was on television right? Really cool right?” Her smile, her eyes. Soo happy and proud. Clark stroked her soft red hair and fought back a laugh. She was so much like Lex it was not even funny.

“I saw it.” He reassured as he gathered her up into his arms. He held her against his chest as he watched her gleeful green eyes. “I watched it all.” He had been proud and terrified. He still was. Lena was amazing, she was smart and she was fearless. Now who has she gotten that from? That was seriously the question.

“What do you think Daddy?” She pressed her hands against Clark’s cheeks firmly. “Are you proud?” Her eyes searched his. “Daddy are you proud of Lena? Papa is proud. He was crying when we got home.” Her smug tone made Clark snort. “Brother too! I saw him on the phone crying Daddy and you know. Did you know? lots of people called to say they were proud of me!”

“I bet they did.” Clark’s throat felt tight. So tight it was painful. He hugged Lena to him, let her little head rest against his chest as he fought back the tears. They were happy tears, proud tears but under it lay the fear. “You’re so smart Lena. Just as smart as Papa.” He looked down at her before he smiled. “My heart was pounding a lot watching you.”

“I did it by myself!” Lena laughed before her smile fell a bit. “And Papa’s money.” She muttered. “But you know what Daddy? I’m going to make my own money. Lots of it. Lots and lots of it and I’ll do whatever I want.” Her eyes were dancing in her excitement. “And you know what else? I’m going to do everything people said I can’t do. I’ll help even more people. I’ll discover it all.” She laughed. “So what do you think about that?”

Was she truly only seven years old? Clark had to smile at her. She was so strong, so smart and sometimes he had no idea what to do with her. It was easier when she was a child and his face and scent made her laugh. Now he had a daughter that walked into deadly situations so she could cure people. It was… terrifying. Maybe she had been watching himself and Kon-El for too long if she had caught such a strong heroic bug.

Honestly, Clark’s arms tightened around his daughter before he laughed softly. “Lena.” He soothed. “Let’s fly for a bit okay? Straight to the cloud. To the top of the sky.”

X

There were not many people that Clark carried like this. When he had ‘Passengers’ so to speak that was usually for rescues. Or for a mission. He fought back a laugh at the memory of the times he had carted Bruce around for their various missions.

Things like this, leisure and the such. It was reserved for love interests and of course family. It was a long time ago now when he had to look back. The last person besides Lena he had carried up so high like this… Clark looked down at his daughter’s excited face.

The last person he had carried so high up above the clouds would have to be Lex right? It certainly fit the time frame when he wracked his brains. Not everyone wanted to shoot up through the clouds like this. Not everyone wanted to look around at the sky and the world like this but Lena did and Lex had.

“Higher!” Her laughter made Clark smile as he rolled onto his back. He let Lena stand on his chest as she stared up at the sun above them. “I wish I could breathe in space.” She said softly.

“You Papa can’t breathe in space either.” Clark teased. “And it’s more like we take a deep breath.” He said softly. “And we hold it. If you had asked your Dad for a space suit-“

“He would have made me one.” Lena murmured. “Daddy, I don’t want Papa to give me things all the time you know.” She sat down her eyes at the sky. “I’m a Luthor and Luthors have pride! I want to do things on my own. I want to enjoy everything.” She reached out, a futile attempt to catch the clouds nearby. “I don’t want the world to tie me down Daddy.”

“You sound more and more.” Clark laughed softly. “Like Lex every day.” He stroked her hair as he let himself drift higher towards the sun. it felt good burning down on his body. “It’s a good thing.” Clark said softly. “Do what ever you want Lena, go where ever you need to go. Papa and I will always support you.”

X

“You.” Lena said when Clark let her back down on her balcony. The windows were closed but he knew they would be unlocked. She gently stepped onto the tiles before she looked up at him. “You skipped work again didn’t you Daddy.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Clark smiled. “I have an alibi waiting for me. Besides it’s nice to take a day off from time to time.”

“Is that so.” She pouted. “But if they give you a hard time, you know that they won’t survive right?” Her eyes glittered. “Even though you are my Daddy to the world only in costume that doesn’t mean the world can do as they like Daddy.”

“Well that article really did jump the gun.” Clark sighed. “But at least I can spoil you like this.” He knelt and ruffled her hair. “I’ll take you flying again really soon. How about at night next time?”

“Promise?” She raised her hand. “Pinky swear?”

It was times like this that Clark could see that she was really still a child. Still their child. “Pinky swear.” He said softly. “I love you Lena.”

X

“And what do you know.” The low laugh was familiar as breathing was. Clark let himself drift higher and higher until he came face to face with Lex. It had been a while but not that long. “Did you come to take her flying again? You’re spoiling her.” The scent was so strong, it made his head spin but it made his heart twist at the same time. Lex’s Omega scent was always beautiful and strong but recently it had changed. “Hello Clark.”

“She said you cried.” Clark teased as he folded his arms. “Should you really be moving around like you have Lex? You look a little bigger than I recall you being.” He teased. Lex rolled his eyes before he turned his back to Clark. It took him a while and that drove a smile from Clark. “Pregnancy really suits you.”

“Flatterer.” Lex looked at him over his shoulder. “You should turn down the eyes.” Lex’s tone was dry. “Your words may be gentle but your eyes aren’t. You’re reminding me of Kon right around now.”

“Well can you blame him?” Clark laughed softly. “The moment he turns his back you take up with-“ He had to fight to recall. “A time travelling pirate?” He sighed. “And now you’re pregnant. The world will rock with shock again Lex. Do you like doing this to people?” He teased. “First you wouldn’t choose anyone.” His hands ached to reach out but he restrained them by will. “Now it feels like everything alien or strange that comes your way will make you melt.”

“I don’t remember melting for you.” Lex scoffed. “If anything.” He smiled as he walked towards Clark. His scent was so thick and heavy that Clark ended up swallowing. Chest to chest they watched each other. “It was rather mutual everything but I distinctly remember you kneeling for me.”

“How could I not? And that was back when I knew nothing about the world.” Clark’s eyes dipped towards Lex’s stomach. Way bigger than it had been when he had been carrying Lena. Had Lex’s joke about twins come true? Who knew? Well they would know in a few months. “Not that I regret much, just you know. You bending me around your finger.”

“Even that was mutual.” Lex scoffed. “So lay off of it.’ He flicked Clark’s chin before he stepped back. “Just continue to do what you’re doing Clark. The children are happy.” His hand went to his rounded stomach. “They will be provided for and free.” He said softly. “To do what they like in the world. Isn’t that wonderful Clark?”

“The whatever gives me some concern.” Clark admitted before he smiled. “But it sounds nice doesn’t it?” He let his hand hover above Lex’s stomach before it gently rubbed it. Lex was unpredictable. It was not easy to untangle from Lex. Their time and their days were over now but that did not mean Clark regretted any of it. If anything, he was thankful that Lex had been the one. Kon had been the bridge but Lena, she was the future. She wanted to help the world, when she said it with Lex’s eyes. Clark could not do anything but support her. He guessed he was that sort of doting parent.


End file.
